A Matter of Gender
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Balthazar se pose une grande question au sujet de Gabriel, et ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir la réponse. K parce que franchement, il faut bien s'y attendre un peu avec ces deux-là.


**A Matter of Gender**

S'il y avait bien une chose qui caractérisait Balthazar, c'était son insatiable curiosité.

En effet, quand le jeune ange se posait une question, et qu'il voulait absolument une réponse, il ne reculait devant rien pour obtenir cette dernière. Virgile pouvait en témoigner, lui qui avait avalé de l'huile de ricin glissée en douce dans son café pour voir si l'effet laxatif marchait _aussi _sur les anges.

Cependant, il lui arrivait aussi de jouer des mauvais tours sans raison, rien que pour le plaisir ; comme la fois où Uriel avait dû passer toute une semaine à roter dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. En dépit de son jeune âge – l'équivalent humain étant de cinq ans – Balthazar s'avérait très inventif… Au grand désespoir de ses frères et sœurs.

Pour l'heure, toutefois, le nouveau-né était tourmenté par une grave interrogation : Gabriel était-il vraiment ce qu'il prétendait être ?

Il avait toujours considéré Gabriel comme son frère ; Gabriel faisait parfois des allusions grossières (pour ne pas dire franchement obscènes), s'asseyait les jambes croisées, n'hésitait jamais à taper sur quelqu'un qui l'énervait (ou à lui faire un coup vache), ne voyait aucun problème à se salir, bref, il avait des caractéristiques de garçon parfaitement reconnaissables.

Et pourtant… Gabriel avait des cheveux rouges qui lui tombaient jusqu'au creux des reins, et qu'il tressait souvent. Il avait des boucles d'oreille, aussi, et portait un bracelet de temps en temps. Sa voix était douce, plutôt aigüe. Il savait très bien faire des câlins, sans parler du fait qu'il avait une poitrine _très_ confortable…

Et si en fait, Gabriel n'était pas un garçon ?

Balthazar savait que ses observations ne prouvaient rien ; il avait vu Hester dire des choses parfaitement indécentes, Anna frapper Zacharie (et ce à plusieurs reprises, ce qui faisait qu'il avait une affection particulière pour elle), Rachel se couvrir de boue en aidant Josué à jardiner, et il savait de toute première main que Raphaël faisait les câlins tout aussi bien que n'importe quelle nounou. Les différences entre garçons et filles, ce n'était pas franchement fiable.

A l'exception d'une, peut-être…

**(****)**

Pour mener à bien son plan, Balthazar avait décidé de réquisitionner Castiel.

Castiel avait un an de moins que lui (un vrai bébé, donc), il était vraiment pas grand pour son âge et souffrait d'une vilaine tendance à agir sans réfléchir, mais il idolâtrait Balthazar, ce qui en faisait un parfait complice, et sa petite taille lui permettait d'espionner sans qu'on le repère immédiatement.

C'était précisément dans ce but que Balthazar avait décidé de le poster à l'entrée de la salle de bains des Archanges.

« Tu m'as compris ? » souffla le garçonnet blond. « Dès que tu vois la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, tu viens me prévenir, et ensuite, tu m'attends près de la porte, capisce ? »

« Pourquoi ? » gazouilla Castiel, en ouvrant de grands yeux bleus innocents.

« Parce que comme ça, ce sera plus facile pour s'enfuir… »

« Non, pourquoi tu veux espionner Gaby sous la douche ? »

Balthazar poussa un gros soupir.

« Parce qu'il vient ici tous les jours à 17 heures, et c'est le seul moment de la journée où je peux vérifier s'il a des nichons ou pas. » expliqua-t-il.

« Des quoi ? » fit Castiel, l'air perturbé.

« Des nichons… C'est les lolos, en fait » avoua Balthazar en prenant le ton du grand-frère-qui-sait-toujours-tout-sur-tout.

« Pourquoi tu dis pas des _lolos_, alors ? » protesta le garçonnet brun, encore confus.

« C'est les bébés qui disent lolos » laissa tomber Balthazar d'un ton de souverain mépris. « Uriel, c'est un grand, et il a dit qu'il voulait toucher les _nichons_ d'Anna, pas les _lolos_ d'Anna. »

« Ah ! » fit Castiel, le visage s'illuminant tout d'un coup comme un sapin de Noël.

« Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, maintenant ? »

Au moment où Castiel hochait la tête avec enthousiasme, les deux enfants entendirent la porte du couloir menant à la salle de bains s'ouvrir, et Balthazar eut à peine le temps d'empoigner son cadet et de le traîner derrière une colonne pour éviter la découverte.

Des pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage, puis une deuxième porte grinça en s'ouvrant puis se refermant. Balthazar souffla bruyamment.

« Cassie, changement de plan. Tu vas tout de suite près de la porte. »

« Mais… » protesta le petit qui se voyait spolié de son rôle de guetteur.

« _Vas-y_ » siffla Balthazar avec un poil d'agacement.

Castiel lui adressa son plus beau regard noir, puis partit rejoindre son poste en traînant les pieds. Le garçon blond ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix – histoire d'être sûr que Gabriel ait enlevé ses vêtements – puis se dirigea résolument vers la porte de la salle d'eau qu'il ouvrit en grand sans hésitation.

« MAIS ?! »

Balthazar comprit que son plan avait foiré en se retrouvant face à un Lucifer très nu… et indiscutablement de sexe masculin.

**(****)**

Honnêtement, Gabriel aurait préféré être en train de profiter de sa douche habituelle plutôt que d'écouter Raphaël et Michel se disputer au sujet de l'éducation à donner à leurs plus jeunes frères et sœurs. Comme d'habitude, Michel demandait l'institution d'un régime plus militaire (les Léviathans ne voulant toujours pas rester au Purgatoire) tandis que Raphaël exigeait le maintien du système de gardiennage, qui favorisait le développement individuel. Si Raphaël n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il assiste à la séance, Gabriel ne se serait même pas donné la peine de venir.

Il en était donc à s'ennuyer comme un rat mort, lorsque Lucifer, le torse nu et une serviette nouée autour de la taille, tenant par un bras un Castiel terrorisé et par une oreille un Balthazar gigotant, fit une entrée pour le moins fracassante dans la pièce.

« Lucifer ! » s'écria Michel en se levant d'un bond. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire » cracha l'Etoile du Matin, « que ces _poisons _de marmots ont trouvé amusante l'idée de me surprendre pendant que je me lavais. C'est comme ça que tu les éduques, Michou ? »

« Ils t'ont vu _nu _? » hoqueta Raphaël en rougissant, sa pudibonderie remontant à la surface d'un seul coup.

« A tous les coups, ils sont traumatisés à vie, maintenant » ricana Gabriel, plutôt réjoui par la tournure des évènements – encore Balthazar qui faisait des siennes ? Décidément, le petit avait du potentiel…

Sur le point de mouiller sa culotte, Castiel jugea prudent d'éclater en sanglots. Raphaël se liquéfia immédiatement.

« Tu ne vois donc pas que tu leur fais mal ? » râla l'Archange brun en enlevant les nouveau-nés des mains de son frère. « Arrête de pleurer, Castiel. Calme-toi, tu n'auras pas de fessée, je te le promets. »

« C-c-c-c'était pas mon idée ! » hulula désespérément le garçonnet brun. « Z-Zazar m-m'a demandé de l'aid-d-der ! »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas » marmonna Michel avant de reporter sur le garçon blond un regard sévère. « Balthazar, vas-tu m'expliquer les raisons de ton geste ? »

« Je voulais pas le voir lui ! » s'indigna l'enfant d'un air boudeur. « Je voulais juste savoir si Gabriel a des nichons ou pas ! »

L'annonce eut l'effet d'un coup de foudre sur les quatre Archanges, Lucifer et Michel s'étouffant avec un ensemble remarquable tandis que leurs deux cadets écarquillaient les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Où as-tu appris ce mot-là ! » s'écria Raphaël horrifié.

« C'est Uriel qui arrête pas de parler des nichons d'Anna, et aussi de son minou – mais elle a pas de chat, pourtant » lâcha Balthazar avec candeur.

_Père, aide-moi_, pensa Michel tout en songeant qu'il allait devoir parler au jeune ange en proie aux affres de la puberté.

« Moi, une fille ? » s'exclama Gabriel, mi-amusé mi-étonné. « Si je m'y attendais à celle-là ! »

« C'est vrai que… » commenta Lucifer qui paraissait pensif, tout d'un coup. « Il faut avouer que tu as _vraiment _beaucoup de traits féminins. »

« Sans blague » plaisanta le quatrième Archange en jouant avec une de ses longues tresses rouges.

« Du calme » intervint Michel. « Lucifer, tu es bien placé pour savoir que Gabriel est un garçon… Non ? »

L'Etoile du Matin arbora subitement un teint qui aurait donné envie à une écrevisse.

« Heum… En fait… »

« Tu m'avais dit que c'était un garçon ! » s'écria l'Aîné des anges.

« Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas de sexe définitif avant quatre ans ! » s'insurgea Lucifer. « La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, c'était un garçon, voilà ! Et après j'allais pas lui regarder dans le… »

« Mais ça a pu changer depuis la dernière fois ! » explosa le premier Archange.

« Si tu crois que je le sais pas ! » répliqua son cadet sur le même ton.

« CA SUFFIT ! » hurla Raphaël. « Vous faites peur aux petits ! »

Il aurait été plus juste de dire « vous faites peur à Castiel », le garçonnet brun s'étant pelotonné craintivement contre son aîné tandis que Balthazar regardait avec intérêt ses deux frères commencer à crier à tue-tête. Néanmoins, les deux Archanges se turent d'un seul coup.

« Je vois que nous n'avons qu'une seule solution pour faire cesser toute cette mascarade » jeta le guérisseur d'un ton aussi tranchant que ses scalpels.

Il se tourna vers Gabriel, qui observait placidement la scène en regrettant de ne pas avoir apporté de pop-corn.

« Gabriel, es-tu un garçon ou une fille ? »

L'Archange aux cheveux rouges parut subitement pensif, puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire proprement… méphistophélique. Et avant qu'on ait pu l'arrêter, il déclama :

« _Lorsque le messager pisse… à quel angle est-ce selon vous ? Et lorsque son slip glisse… voit-on un tube ou un trou ?_ »

Cette fois, les trois premiers Archanges restèrent bouche bée devant le culot de leur petit frère.

« Gabriel ! » s'insurgea Raphaël qui avait plaqué les mains sur les oreilles de Castiel. « Pas devant les petits, enfin ! »

« J'ai pas compris l'histoire de l'angle… » râla Balthazar.

« Encore heureux ! » commenta Michel, le teint verdâtre.

« Gabriel, ça suffit » intervint Lucifer. « On te pose une question, réponds en trois mots ! »

Le Messager tira la langue.

« Tu peux courir » énonça-t-il avec soin.

Et sur ce, il décampa en riant aux éclats. Lucifer fixa Michel.

« Il me tuera. » lâcha-t-il sombrement.

« Michel ! Explique-moi les angles ! » s'écria Balthazar qui tenait à avoir son explication.

L'Aîné des Anges parut soudain très fatigué.

« Raphaël… Vas les mettre au lit, tu veux ? »

**(****)**

« Tu sais » avoua Castiel, « je me pose une question depuis tout petit. »

Gabriel le regarda. En une seule matinée, il avait été piégé par les Winchester dans un cercle d'huile sacrée, confronté à son passé pour le moins compliqué, et engueuler copieusement par son petit frère une libéré du cercle. En d'autres termes, sa réserve de patience était un peu en rupture de stock.

« Laquelle ? » fit-il d'un ton vaguement grincheux et totalement fatigué.

« Au bout du compte, es-tu une femme ou un homme ? »

Les yeux de Gabriel s'écarquillèrent, presque au point d'atteindre la taille d'assiettes à soupe. Puis un immense sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

« Redemande-moi ça une fois que tu seras pubère, veux-tu ? » lança-t-il avec une pointe de malice.

Castiel rougit.

**Le refrain en italique de Gabriel provient du cycle L'Assassin Royal de Robin Hobbs ; le héros se demande de quel sexe est exactement son compagnon de route et reçoit les vers en guise de réponse...**

**Personnellement, j'imagine Castiel comme un très jeune ange ; chez eux, il a sept-huit ans grand maximum. D'où la réflexion de Gabriel à la fin...**


End file.
